


Competitive Dating

by PollyGeist



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Prostitution, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyGeist/pseuds/PollyGeist
Summary: Polly finds that school is a little easier with her best friend by her side. However, she fails to notice that he's been in love with her since they met. And also fails to acknowledge the fact that she's prostituting herself out to her classmates and a teacher. Polly fails at a lot of things.





	1. Spooky High

**Author's Note:**

> This is...my first fanfic. There was a severe lack of Monster Prom fics. Tumblr - https://polly--geist.tumblr.com/

Spooky High was like no other. Hailed as a safe haven for the dead, the living, and everything in between. Scott Howl, the star of the football team, born with ears and a tail, and absolutely no sense. Damien LaVey, prince of hell, with an outlook scarier than any hellish punishment you could think up. Polly Geist, an undead babe with a penchant for the wild side. The wind blew cooler within the gates of Spooky High, but the students didn't really mind. It was a safe haven - a home for those who had nowhere else.


	2. In Which Damien Complains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short ! I'm still working on writing - wanted to get what I had out. Tumblr - https://polly--geist.tumblr.com/

Slamming his locker, Damien swore under his breath, punching the cool metal door.  
“Stupid fuckin’ school. This 's bullshit.” He growled, dropping his ratty backpack on the bright tiles, and turning to lean against the lockers. Swiping a hand through his hair, he sighed at the sound of approaching sneakers on tile.   
“Go away, Scott. I told you we'd talk about the project later,” he groaned, pressing his palms into his closed eyes.   
“Project? What project, D?” The sneakers came to a halt next to him, and Damien pulled his hands off his eyes, sighing harder.   
“Polly,” he grinned wickedly at the translucent girl next to him, reaching out to bump his fist against hers. “Acula paired me with Scott for some stupid fuckin’ anatomy project,” he whined, turning to pick up his bag and sling it over his shoulder. “Dumb mutt wouldn't know a heart valve from a lung.” He chuckled, shaking his head as the ghoul next to him scoffed.  
“He's...Hm...He's not that bad, Dame,” She looked him over, snickering. “Just...a little bit. Just a little stupid. He did get into University, after all!” She cheered, nodding politely at Miranda as the mermaid passed her.  
“Only because of his instinct to catch a ball. Everyone knows he wouldn't have made it anywhere without the football scholarship. And what is he studying again?” Damien reminded her, peering at the shorter girl over his nose.  
“Public speaking is a real major, mister engineer. You're so difficult sometimes!” She whined, knocking their shoulders together gently. He'd ruffle her hair in return, ignoring the chill that coated his hand as he touched her. It was something the prince of hell had come to admire. There were a lot of things he admired about Polly. From her brash way of speaking, to her love for mischief, there was always something exciting with the spectre. He didn’t know the half of it.


	3. Janitor's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly and Oz get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Porn. Woo! Tumblr - https://polly--geist.tumblr.com/

“I’ll be back, Dames. Don’t wait for me.” The ghost would mutter, breaking away from her friend’s normally comforting gesture. The warmth from his skin always warmed her permanently cold ectoplasmic body, but now it was too warm. She was too warm as she ducked away from her best friend. She was too warm as she locked eyes with Oz from across the hallway. She was too warm. Too warm. He locked eyes with her, then nodded towards the janitor’s closet. She was too warm as she felt the shame flood her body once again. Damien shrugged as she aimlessly wandered off, not sure what was plaguing her, but knowing better than to ask. Polly did what Polly did. She never needed a reason. She always came out fine. He made sure of it.  
She meandered over to the janitorial closet, replacing any nerves she had with pure confidence, the confidence she oozed all the time. Pushing on the old wooden door, she smacked the lightswitch inside, and waited. She knew he’d be here soon, and knew he’d want her to be ready. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the back wall, waiting. Thankfully, she never had to wait long. Never for Oz. He was rough, but he held up his end of the deal, and normally paid extra. She always knew when he’d enter a room, as he somehow made the air even colder than she did.  
“You got the money, Ozzy?” She’d whine, shadowy hands shoving her back against the wall. He grunted in response, pushing her loose top up, and latching onto her neck.  
“‘Course. When do I not? As long as you’re willing to let me do what I want, I’ve got the money.” He’d growl into her neck, feeling her up outside the bra that was far too small on her. She’d nod, only for him to rip the bra off her, and for her to shriek in response.  
“Don't do that! What the fuck, man! Class just started! Gonna have my tits out all day.” She whined, pushing at his arm.  
“Not my problem.” He laughed, kisses and gentle touches bruising her skin, a shadowy hand wrapping around her cold, cold throat. Chest heaving, Polly looked into Oz's eyes, a small, pathetic smirk tugging at her already confident features. He slammed her back against the wall, a breathless moan crawling up her blocked throat. He'd let go of her neck, latching onto her tits.  
“You can do better than that. I know you can.” She'd moan, grabbing the back of his head and yelping as he bit her nipple.  
“You don't talk to me like that. Ungrateful slut.” He'd pull back from her chest, panting as he stepped back to pull his pants down. He was big. Not the biggest Polly had serviced, but not the smallest either. She was used to his cock by now, though. Oz was one of her more frequent customers, as she really had no limits, and that was a rare find.  
“Get on your knees.” He mumbled as he started to fist his shadowy shaft, grunts coming from his throat and filling the room. Great. He just wanted a quick face-fuck, and she'd leave unsatisfied. That wasn't too off-beat, though, so she sunk down onto her knees, the rough concrete digging into them.  
“Let's make this fast, I have to meet Miri before lunch.” He exhaled, stepping towards the ghost and grabbing her ponytail. She'd lean in, giving the tip a sweet, long lick before he shoved it down her throat. Taking his thick head into her mouth, she shivered at the cold weight on her tongue. How was he so cold? As she attempted to get used to the temperature, he yanked on her hair, causing her to yelp and pull off of him.  
“Why'd you stop? Did I say you could stop? Are you trying to piss me off?” He growled, reaching down to grab her jaw. “Answer me, mutt.”  
“No, sir. Sorry, sir.” Polly would gasp, trying to rip her jaw away from his ever-tightening grip before any ethereal jawbone she had cracked. Deciding that it probably wasn't best to fight him on this, she silenced herself, moving towards his dripping head as far as he would allow.  
“There we go. That wasn't so hard, huh? You must just have cock sucking in your bloodstream, eh?” He chuckled, dropping her jaw as he felt her cold breath on his dick. She'd move a bit faster this time, taking his head into her mouth, and breathing in before pushing herself forward, impaling her throat on his cold, cold cock. He'd groan above her, grabbing her hair to guide her on his shaft, ignoring the gagging noises from beneath him. She let him push her around, trying to keep his cock in her throat so as not to throw up. It was difficult servicing Oz. He liked to go fast and hard, and leave her to clean up after. Everyone seemed to think he was sweet and kind, which he was, but nobody saw this side of him. Panting, he pushed her head one last time, leaning over her as he emptied his balls down her throat. His cum was always steaming hot, which was a sickening contrast to the cold weight that dragged itself out of her throat as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes, feeling a light hand on her head.  
“Thanks, Pol. You're a good friend.” He'd whisper, not wanting to disturb the silence too much. He left a $50 bill on the floor next to her, put himself away, and left. As the door clicked shut, she threw up in the trash bin next to her. Another $50, a ruined bra, and a burning in her throat. Math class would be the least of her problems today.


End file.
